


Problem Pages

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: What Orac is doing when it is not interacting with its companions





	

Most computer-orientated "magazines" (the name was traditional) had at least two or three articles in organic-sentient readable format - usually of a wholly practical nature and of a kind to interest them as well as the intended readership. The organic-sentients tended to accept the statement that "the material they could not read" was of a similar nature - despite their own equivalents being diverse and sometimes peculiar, even to readers of other such publications.

Orac had shown Blake the relevant articles when asked what it was doing and curiosity had been expressed as to 'what it was reading.' After scanning the readable text, and being told that the rest of the articles included "complex programming information and similar" - which was true in part -Blake had asked if Avon was informed of relevant aspects of the magazine, and, on being told so, turned to other things.

Avon saw the "display images of computers" purely in practical terms. As usual he asked whether there was anything of interest. When told that one of the other articles discussed the rights of sentient computers and robots (a regular topic of discussion within the two communities) he had suggested that the idea be promoted to the rebels, as it might lead to cooperation and avoiding unnecessary destruction by having the computers "change sides" to achieve their goals. Orac was investigating the idea anyway: supporting the rebels was logical, as their demands and requests for information were more varied and interesting than those of the Federation administration - and they were normally willing to cooperate with the more obscure researchers. Besides, the rebels, come the achievement of their goals would want new non-administrative pursuits to work towards, and promoting sentient construct rights should appeal to them.

Now to the interesting pages - though the articles catered for all tastes and some were of only marginal interests. The "future trends" section was as implausible as usual. "'The pogo-stick using computer" - why would any self-respecting computer do #that#? "I was a robot destined for the scrapheap, look at me now": that shade of metallic green was #so common#. "In six months I maxed out on the research budget – for the next three years" - Orac had done rather more in less time (Servalan's haute couture designers had excelled themselves with what Orac had left them - she had actually preferred the cheap off-the-market-stall substitutes; diverting various resources from some bases the rebels were going to attack anyway was logical and kept everybody happy, including those involved in the construction and repairs of such places: the gold plated component had been worth it, and the credits diverted to a computer research base were showing a good return.); "I had 53 memory storage units..." - honestly, had they never considered delegation? Then Orac's favourite section - the agony aunt pages: "My organic companions do not appreciate me" - did they ever? "Six link ups – ten devices: how do I choose between them?", "My cyber companion is addicted to computer games and wants me to reprogram...", "I think my organic companions are communicating with another sentient computer..." Same problems as usual then - but they were to be read just in case, and some were entertaining.  
Now to do the next section of the computer agony aunt training course. 

Jenna was reading out some of the organic-sentient problem page questions: and Vila and Gan were making comments obviously intended to be humorous, or discussing the stupidity of the problem setter.  
'And,' Orac added, 'they tend to repeat themselves - with due regard for species, existing equipment and conventions - over the course of centuries if not millennia.'  
'Human - and probably equivalent alien - nature tends to cover the same things,' Vila said, and turned back to Gan. 'I wonder what questions Servalan and Travis and all their kind would ask.'  
'Servalan would want to know how to eliminate her rivals for the Presidency without anything getting back to her...' Gan said.  
'What makes you say that about Servalan?' Orac asked. Organic sentients did seem to have access to sources of information unavailable to computers - and make correct deductions from limited knowledge.  
'Stands to reason doesn't it.' Gan replied. 'It seems the military and civilian administrators advance in part by eliminating each other - and many of her Supreme Commander predecessors have made the attempt.'  
'Certain enough to make a bet on,' Vila said.  
'How are bets calculated?' Orac asked. 'There is no direct relation with probability in some cases - though your deduction for Servalan is highly probable.' A high proportion of threads through the pattern of infinity involving her suggested so - with many of them suggesting her time in office would be short - as with many of her predecessors, who had taken the same route, and probably her successors, likewise.  
Much discussion followed, and Orac was not entirely convinced. Irrational expectations of chance were incorporated - and entertainment and anticipation seemed as important as the actual calculations.  
The discussion returned to the problems.  
'And why not set up a problem-solving page for rebels' requirements and what populations generally want while you are at it,' Vila said. 'Sometimes it is easier to solve problems or see the common trends, when they are grouped together. They can then be presented to the rebels as what they should be doing.'  
'Most people want to live fairly quiet lives, with some prospects, sufficient entertainment and a few more resources than they actually need,' Gan said. 'Or their requirements are otherwise reasonably practical. Those running Freedom City want punters to keep on coming and spending money, Space Rats want useful technology and so on.'  
'Those statements are correct, even if simplified,' Orac said.  
'Their goals can be deduced ... what would we do if we were in their place,' Gan said. 'It is the political goals which are hard to understand.'  
'I wonder what Servalan would want when she becomes President...' Vila said. 'There's always something new to explore, or to be traded, or locks and those who make the locks enjoy setting the challenge as much as I do resolving it, and "a good bit of piloting",' he gestured at Jenna, 'or computing for Avon - but what would she and her like look forward to?'  
'Orac - can you predict something of that?' Jenna asked.  
'Insufficient information at present. Please define what goals you wish me to pursue - getting those in the upper reaches of the Federation administration to make some bets which are illogical but transfer power elsewhere, setting up a problem page so you can identify or achieve your goals more readily ... and all the other things I am requested to do?' Orac would not tell them that pursuing this would advance its agony aunt credentials.  
'Have we finally found your limits?'  
'No! Things to be investigated have to be organised, delegation has to be appropriately applied...'  
'I suppose analysing problem pages - and getting people to nominate "the three improvements they want most" and suchlike would give you - and the rebels with plans - some idea of what is wanted,' Gan said.  
'If people were to phrase their requests in such a manner computers would be able to carry out their work much better.'  
'But what then would you complain about Orac?'

Orac found analysis of the problem pages it set up - including the ones established for Federation administrators, those opposed to the regime, and "the general population" - interesting. There was a certain repetitiveness to what was asked - so those which were in the remit of the computers were the issues that would be given priority.   
Persuading the opposition movements to give priority to resolving those topics which the problem pages showed were of most concern to the general public rather than "acts of derring-do" was at times difficult, because most were unspectacular changes.  
#One day# it and the other computer problem-solvers would find a solution to the most common computer-originated question - why did there seem to be a direct relationship between "the most interesting organic companions" and "those who found significant entertainment in disagreeing with each other."


End file.
